Pack Shift
by ryu433
Summary: Stiles reseaves a strange dream. And the pack must now pay for there lack of tust in each other.


OK to those of you guys and gals that are waiting for Wildcat Fights to up date. I sorry that it hasn't yet. Real life has been a real bitch and the muse for that fic has been to. I'm trying to get it written when I can but the inspiration to write it just hasn't been their right now. But don't fear I haven't given up on it. But until I do here's this long oneshot. I think it's going to be anyways.

0000000000000

Moon Forest

The forest was silent as Stiles walked down weathered path. The full moon shown down threw the trees. Giving a mystical glow to the path before him. Stiles looked around at the path and trees as a light breeze began to blow threw. Following the path Stile started to hear the sound of a woman singing on the wind.

A look of confusion crossed Stiles' face. 'Who could be out here at this time of night.' Stiles thought moving fast up the path. The person singing urged Stiles to come closer. As Stiles moved further up the path he came to a clearing. The source of the singing stood in the middle of the clearing dancing with her song.

The woman moved with countless grace as she sang. She was clothed in a long white dress that flowed like water as she moved in the moonlight. Her long raven heir fanned out with every turn she made.

Stiles stood in aw of the woman graceful movement. To the right of the clearing some blushes rustled as a giant silver cat came out. Stiles step closer about to worn the woman. But stopped as the woman turned to the animal and bowed to it. She extended her hand in offer to dance with her. The cat bowed in return and moved with the woman as she began to dance again.

As the two dance more animals showed up in the form of giant wolves and began to dance with them. The woman bowed to each animal as they appeared. The last to show didn't come with the rustle of bushes. But with the sound of beating wings. A giant eagle swooped down on to the dancing group. Joining in with graceful loops and breath taking spins.

Stiles just stood rooted to the spot and watched the strange group of dancers. His eye flicking from each animal and back to the woman in the center of it all. The notes of her song still being song even though the woman had stopped singing when the cat appeared.

Content to just listen to the notes Stiles moved to lean against a nearby tree. The song was a peaceful one that he liked. It was like an old song he had heard from his childhood. But he couldn't quite place where he had heard it. As Stiles reached the tree a twig snapped under his shoe.

Stiles quickly look down at his foot and back up at the dancing group. Too see that they had all stopped. All the animals and the woman looking right at him. Stiles moved his hands up in front of him in apology. The woman smiled and lifted her hand to him. "Come Genim and know thine form." Stiles stared at the woman in shock mouth gaping open. "how did you know my name?" Stiles asked after he was able to get his mouth to work again.

The woman just kept smiling and moved through the animal around her. She stopped by the giant silver cat and ran her hand over it's head. Looked down at it and back up to Stiles. "I know a lot about you Genim. Now come closer and know thine form." Stiles moved from his spot on the edge of the clearing to a few feet away from the woman and animals. "What do you mean by 'come and know thine form'? Stiles asked when he stopped.

The woman's face fell and turned serious. "I mean you and you're friends need to truly pull together as a pack. You all barley survived against the Alpha pack." A grimace crossed Stiles face as the woman mentioned the Alpha pack. "Yeah it wasn't easy for us to watch it on our side ether." The woman said with a slight smirk.

Stiles gave the woman an odd look when she said 'our side'. She waved him off before Stiles could ask her what she meant by that. "That's not important right now. What is. Is that the pack needs to truly come together. You'll have come a long way since then. But there is still a sense of mist trust with everyone. Despite you're a temps to bring everyone together." Stiles looked down at his shoes at that. She was right.

None of the pack really trusted each other. Stiles had tried everything he could think of to bring the pack closer together. But despite his best efforts no one really trusted each other. Not really. Hell he even tried with creepy uncle Peter.

When Stiles looked up again. He found the woman right in front of him. She was smiling gently at him. Placing her hands on ether side of his face she leaned in putting her forehead to his. "For what you have done to bring you're pack closer. You are the only one getting a dream like this." She whispered looking Stiles straight in the eye. "You're pack mates are just getting dreams about bring a animal. Evan you're Alpha isn't getting a dream like this. We all thought out of everyone in the pack you are the only one that deserved a warning of what's about to happen to you all." Stiles eyes widen as she drew back from him after her explanation.

The woman's smiled brightened as she released Stiles face. Taking hold of his hand the woman lead stiles to the animals. "Now come and know thine new form." She said stopping in front of the silver cat. The giant animal began to purr as Stiles stopped in front of it.

Stiles looked straight into the cat's eyes. And saw a feral intelligence that matched his own. "Go ahead. Touch her." The woman said standing next to him. Stiles looked at the woman then back to the large cat. Nervously Stiles reached his hand toward the creature.

As Stiles moved his hand toward the large cat it started to purr. Reassured by the content sound coming from the animal. Stiles touched the cat's head and started to run his fingers threw the soft fur. The animal just closed it's eyes and leaned into his touch. It's purring getting louder as Stiles scratched behind it's ears.

A gasp of surprise left Stiles mouth as the giant cat's eyes snapped open. A spark of energy flowing threw them. "You're a strange guy. You know Genim." Stiles head jerked to his left seeing that the woman was moving over to the giant black wolf. "Most people have a animal spirit the same gender as them. And the way you found Cora like you did. I can see why they all thought you where the one that deserved this dream." A look of confusion crossed Stiles face. He was about to ask what she was talking about. But the cat had other ideas. Like nudging his hand to get him to start carting his finger threw it's fur again.

Stiles looked back at the animal and started scratching between it's ears. When Stiles looks back up the woman is in front of him again. A soft smile still on her beautiful face. The cat growls at her in warning. She just flicks her hair back and gives the cat a pointed look. "Oh hush. I'm not going to hurt yourself. You silly cat." Stiles stopped scratching the cat's ears after the woman finished her sentence. "What did you mean by 'I'm not going to hurt yourself'?" He asked confusion creasing his face.

The woman sighed as she ran a hand down her face. Muttering something that sounded like. 'Why did they have to pick me?' Steeling herself she looked back at Stiles. The kind smile was gone now. A look of determination in it's place. "OK listen we don't have much time here. And they're is still things that I need to tell. Remember when I said that 'Most people have a animal spirit that's the same gender as them'?" Stiles took a step back from her new sharper tone. But nodding his head anyways.

"Well that cat you're petting is yours." She said pointing her finger at the big cat. Stiles look at the cat sitting next to him and back at the woman in front of him. "So are you saying that this cat is me?" The cat in question just purred louder at the question. The woman just nodded in agreement. "I'M A FEMALE CAT?" Stiles yelled. The woman just nodded again.

And to prove her point the woman walk up to them and tugged on the cat's ear. Hard. As she expected Stiles hand flow up to the his ear. Like it had just been tugged on. "You believe me now." the woman asked. A smug smirk crossing her lips. Stiles nodded rubbing his ear. "Good. Cause it's almost daybreak and we need to hurry this up." She said pointing toward the horizon. Where the sun was starting to peek out.

"Now that we got the introduction done with. There are things you need to know. And not a lot of time for me to tell you all of it." The woman said. "When you wake from this dream. You'll not remember everything from here." Stiles opened his mouth to ask why. But she lifted her finger. Cutting Stiles off before he could even get started. "But you'll remember most of it. The rest will still be in you're mind but it'll be locked until it's needed." She said moving right in front of Stiles.

The woman placed a hand to Stiles cheek. "Through the course of this dream. You're body has been going through some changes." Stiles eyes grew wide as the woman said changes. She held up her finger again. Forgoing any question Stiles might have. "Just know that you're not the only one going through these changes. You're whole pack is going through them to. Now when you wake you'll not be like your old self. You'll be different but you'll still be you." She said. Her voice becoming a hurried.

Stiles was starting to become afraid. Wondering what type of changes was his body going through right now. And scared what would happen if his father found him as some horrid thing. Sure the Sheriff knew about werewolves now. But Stiles did know what the Sheriff would do if he found Stiles with horn or something.

The woman just ran soothing hand down Stiles neck. Trying to cut off the rising panic building in him.

"Stiles I need you to listen very carefully. Can you do that for me?" The woman asked. Stiles nodded. Getting his panicking thoughts under control. "Good cause this is the only time we'll be ever to speak. Now three moons from now. During the full moon of August. If you can get the pack to truly come together. You most get them to do the dance I just showed you here. If you can do that then the you'll be able to right a terrible wrong." Stiles just stared at her dumb struck. The woman just puffed air out through her nose. "Stiles I need you wipe that stupid look off your face and listen to me. When you wake up the entire pack is going to be in panic from these changes. I need you to be they're grounding point. Without you they'll be lost and in utter chaos. Because with out you they wont know why they are like the way they are. Do you got me." Stiles just nodded. The woman sighed in relief. Gad she could get it all out before it was time for her to go.

She looked over the the rising sun. It's rays starting to show through the tree. Looking back at Stiles. She gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a big bear hug. Stiles gasped for air when she let go. The woman held great strength in her slight frame. The woman gave one last touch to the cheek as she turned to walk away.

Stiles watched her walk to the edge of the clearing before she turned back around. "Oh before I for get. Tell the pack if the want to release the human within. Then they most tame the beast without." Stiles mouth just fell open with shock. "Did you just..." Stiles asked. The woman just smiled. "Yes. Yes I did." and before Stiles could say anything else. The woman turned and jumped. Turning into a giant black wolf before taking off in to the forest. That was the last thing Stiles saw as everything in the clearing was a wash with light.

0000000000000

The Sheriff knock on his son's door. He had gotten off work an hour early. He had wanted to surprise him with a Stilinski family breakfast. Hearing the normal sounds of his son sleeping. He opened the door to wake Stiles up and get him down to the breakfast he had made for them. As he stepped in to the room the Sheriff looked over at his son. And found.

"STILES?"

0000000000000

DUH. DUH. DUH.

OK to those of you that are waiting for my fic Wildcat Fights to be updated. I am so sorry that it is taking so long. I was trying to work on it but I got stuck on it. So I've been trying to find ideas on how I would like to take things. And well this popped up and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. I was hoping it was going to be a oneshot. But it grew in to a full story.

So I hope you like it. It wont be as long as Wildcat Fights will be. I hope anyways. So expect this to be updated on irregular basis. Again I'm sorry for taking so long with Wildcat Fights.


End file.
